User blog:Tiamatwizard/Things to come/just got out and such.
Hetalia Character CD Perfect Guide Hetalia Character CD Perfect Guide is a complete guide through the character CD's 1-8, including: the story behind the production, an interview with each voice actor, and more. Also included is a bonus CD with the drama tracks from the character CD's 1-8, as well as an the character song Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪. Name Utatte Kanaderu Hetalia: Character CD Perfect Guide 歌って奏でるヘタリア―ヘタリアキャラクターCD完全ガイ Released March 3, 2010 ISBN 978-4-344-81917-7 Catelog Number NEOBK-725295 Publisher Gentosha List Price 1,900 Yen Size 11.8 x 8.3 Page Count 95 (in color!) + Bonus CD Confirmed Tracks (though not too sure about the exact names) It's Us Brothers! (Arthur, Feliciano, Francis, Lovino, Ludwig) I Made Posters (Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Lovino, Vash) Ghost Culture of England and Japan (Alfred, Arthur, Kiku) Arthur Catches a Cold (Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Kiku) Medieval Arthur's Clothes and Hair (Antonio, Arthur, Francis, Lovino, Narrator) Arthur and the Ghost at Alfred's House (Alfred, Arthur, Francis) Let's Talk About the G8 Members (Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Natalia, Kumajirou, Matthew, Ukraine) Asian and Western Festivals (Kiku, Shinatty, Taiwan, Yao) Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪ Character song of Ancient Rome and Chibitalia. Offical Cast Legend Alfred (America): Katsuyuki Konishi Young Alfred: Ryoko Shimizu Antonio (Spain): Go Inoue Arthur (England): Noriaki Sugiyama Berwald (Sweden): Keikou Sakai Eduard (Estonia): Atsushi Kousaka Elizaveta (Hungary): Michiko Neya Feliciano (North Italy): Daisuke Namikawa Francis (France): Masaya Onosaka Ivan (Russia): Yasuhiro Takato Gilbert (Prussia): Atsushi Kousaka Greece: Kishou Taniyama Hong Kong: Motoki Takagi Kiku (Japan): Hiroki Takahashi Kumajiro: Ai Iwamura Liechtenstein: Rie Kugimiya Lovino: Daisuke Namikawa Ludwig (Germany): Hiroki Yasumoto Matthew (Canada): Katsuyuki Konishi Narrator: Kishou Taniyama Natalia (Belarus): Urara Takano Peter (Sealand): Ai Orikasa Roderich (Austria): Akira Sasanuma Young Roderich: Aki Kanada Seychelles: Megumi Takamoto Shinatty: Hozumi Gouda Taiwan: Yuki Kaida Tino (Finland): Takahiro Mizushima Toris (Lithuania): Ken Takeuchi Ukraine: Yuki Masuda Vash (Switzerland): Romi Paku Yao (China): Yuki Kaida ---- * Hetalia Drama CD Interval Vol.2: Oyabun CD Hetalia Drama CD Interval Vol.2: Oyabun CD is the 2nd Interval CD, following Prussia's. This CD is rumored to center around Spain (though the Spanish (and Polish through Google Translator) fanbase is telling me it was comfirmed in Comiz Birz). [Comic Birz did indeed comfirm it. It's Spain's.] *May possibly cover the 2008 April Fool's. ** Hetalia Drama CD Interval Vol. 2: Oyabun CD (España) may be the final offical title. Set Release Date July 7, 2010 Current Cast Antonio, Lovino Priced At 3,150 Yen Catalog Number HETARE-0004 ---- * Season 3 theme song So, looks like Season 3 will be getting a new theme song. Even if they didn't finish all the MKC's. Lovely. (Proves intersting, though!) Name Hata Futte Parade はたふってパレード Wave a Flag And Parade Singer Daisuke Namikawa (as N. Italy) CD Release June 23, 2010 Composer Saki * Saki, apparently, is also the composer for ALL of the MKC's and every character song. ...Have fun editing, people! ---- * Extra: Pash Magazine Spreads Pash Spread.jpg Pash Spread -2.jpg ---- * Extra 2: "Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White" Promtion Images Movie Promotion Image -1.jpg|Usually found next to the movie information on websites. Promotion Image 2.jpg|Actually a Pash Magazine spread. It's been found around blogs to promote the movie, however. ---- * Hetalia Calender Oh, yes, Hetalia is getting A LOT of merchandise lately... ---- * Animation Storyboard Looks like an animation storyboard set is being released! Looks really cool, actually... (*brief fansqueel at Iggy's face*) Category:Blog posts